1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a card edge ejector, and particularly to the DDR (Double Data Rate) connector having the ejector on opposite ends thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,614 discloses a card edge connector having ejectors at two opposite ends for ejecting the DDR module therein. The ejector includes a main body with a kicker at a bottom portion and a handle at a top portion thereof. A pair of retention protrusions is formed on the opposite ends of the main body to resist wear thereby keeping good retention function between the DDR module and the ejector. Unfortunately, the retention protrusion is easy to unloose by the concussion. Furthermore, the retention protrusion can be distorted during the process of high temperature. Therefore, the ejector can't provide sufficient retention force to ensure the DDR module received in the connector firmly.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.